To the philosopher stone!
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: Edward and Roy must go on a mission together to find the philosopher stone. both of them practicly hate eachother...Could this mission change their views? R&R!:  /horrible title I know/


**Guess what? I'm back! *Plays awesome theme music…* wait…I wonder what my theme song is..? Hrm. Anyway! This is A FMA (of course) fic with meh buddy Savy15012~! Check her stories out sometime! : ) Again, this is a collab, so…Her amazing writing with my horrid writing! This should be fun! ^^|| Heh….**

**Me: Disclaimer: We DO NOT own FMA. : ) wish I did though. Edward is the cutest thing ever! I just wanna hug him to death! :D**

**Edward: o.O||**

* * *

><p>I hate it. Every time we got so close I could taste it, I get it pulled out from under me again. The goal rose just out of my reach, but not far enough to make me stop wanting it. I glumly heaved a huge sigh and hung my head out of the train's window. I watched as the wind blew back my crimson sleeve to reveal my auto mail arm. That was why I needed it, the philosopher's stone, to get mine and my younger brother, Al's, body back.I'm heading back to Central to reluctantly report my wild goose chase. I hated every time I had to go back in and report that I had, again, failed to obtain the philosopher's stone to Kernel Mustang. He was always so smug about it like he knew that I would come back empty handed. This just completely pissed me off, almost as much as being called small or getting mixed up with Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist. I should have been used to it my this point, but every time I got so close it would just piss me off even more when I 's high building started to peak their very tips over the horizon. The rural farmland retreated to form the concrete jungle. The train slowed and pulled into the station. I reluctantly and stiffly got out of my seat and headed off the train.<p>

"Alright I guess we might as well get this over with Al." I heaved my suitcase from the over head. Al silently followed me."Is something wrong Al?" I paused for a second to look up at him. Even with the armor I could always read Al's face.

Al jerked his head up as though he had been pulled out of deep thought."It's… It's nothing really." Al stuttered.I still didn't budge.

I knew better, "come on what's up because you know I know you better than that." I gave him a reassuring grin and that was all I have to sighed deeply and leaned over.

"Do you ever think we'll find it brother? I'm starting to doubt that we will; all we do is keep running into dead ends." That was what had been bothering him.

"Al… We have to keep trying no matter what because one day the dead end will open up to show us what we've been looking for.. "I picked up my and headed down the aisle," now come on before the train leaves with us still on."

Al swiftly got up and followed me out . As we got off the train we immediately saw Mayor Armstrong popping over the crowd. He spotted us and started waving us over.

"Come on!" I ranted, "We don't need a baby sitter just to get to head quarters."

"Ed there has to be a reason Mustang sent Major Armstrong to pick up," Al reasoned, "am I correct Major Armstrong?"

Armstrong relaxed slightly, "He wants to make sure that you get there in one piece and don't get sidetracked like you did last time.." He gave me a one sided grin.

That just tipped me."It wasn't my fault that twerp called me small!" I fumed.

"Yes, but it is your fault that you chased him all over Central and destroyed a good part of downtown too." Armstrong grumbled," We're lucky Al found you before you could seriously hurt that boy."

"Ed is kind of narrow sighted." Al laughed.

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" I accused.

"I am," Al retorted with a defending wave of his hands," but I can't help if that's the truth!"

I took in a deep breath, ready to string out Al when Armstrong spoke first,"Alright that's enough, "He coolly said, "we better get there fast before you destroy the whole train station."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Come on." Armstrong gracefully slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you overly large piece of meat."

Armstrong laughed and looked over at Al."Are you coming too Al or do I have to carry you too?"

Al jumped back but started following swiftly.

"No, no there is no need to do that right now." Al innocently replied

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mustang's pov<strong>_

_Tired…_

_So Tired…_

My eyes flashed over at the paperwork that was piled up on the side of my desk.

_Fucking…paperwork…_

I had been up the entire night; no sleep, no nothing. And in those twenty-four hours, I had only heard one good thing. Well, I wouldn't say good…I would say exciting, actually. The twirp, Edward Elric, or better known as, "The Fullmetal Alchemist", was coming back to central…on another failed mission.

It may seem cruel, yes, but I love to torment and tease the alchemist. He always seemed to have an extreme reaction to everything I say*. It's quite entertaining.

"LET GO- HEY! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I DON'T LIKE BEING CARRIED!…..GAH!"

My head snapped up.

_Speak of the devil. Damn he's loud!_

"Edward Elric," I said smirking as they entered the room.

He seemed to scowl at me with every word I said.

"So, you seemed to have failed. Again."

The alchemist flailed until Armstrong dropped him on the ground. He quickly picked himself up off the ground and slammed his hands on my desk.

"Shut up! It's not like I knew that the stone would be a fake!" He growled.

"Again."

"Sure it's happened before! But we'll find it! I've already heard of another report!"

And tell me, Elric," I sighed. "Do you really think after all these…reports, that this one's going to be real? Don't make me laugh. Face the facts, you're not going to find it."

He froze. I could tell that part of him believed me. But the other part of him chose to be stubborn.

"I-I'll find it! I will! And you or anyone else in central can't do anything to stop me!" Edward yelled.

"Brother…" His brother, Al, whispered.

"So, you would betray everyone in central and become a fugitive of the law, just to get that pesky stone?" I shook my head in shame.

"You. Don't. UNDERSTAND!"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe there was something else…Maybe it wasn't just about getting their bodies back. Maybe there was something more. Something more I just wasn't seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's pov<strong>

That stupid ass Colonel he just drives me nuts. I fumed madly around the endless halls of central headquarters. I don't care where I am going but I just want away from him. I hear Al behind me keeping easy pace with my fuming run down the narrow hallway. I sped up faster. Colonel always knew what pushed my buttons and now he just went and hit the explode button. I guess I could see this coming but then that would be admitting defeat. I stepped out into the midday sun. I think I was on the south exit but I really can't tell that well. He just had to go and do this I guess I brought it upon myself but there is nothing I could do now. I sat down at the nearest bench I had to think. The sun begain to fall gently out of the sky as I close my tired eyes and lay down on the bench. After my outburst the Colonel leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. A smirk then begins to crawl over his smuck face, and then he pounced upon the moment.

"How about you follow one of my leads this time?" He cooed. I could tell he was going to say something like that from the sly look glowing on his face. He whipped out a slim folder from the millions of others that littered his desk, "These are exact coordinates and reference to an almighty stone that glows red." The Colonel gave me a sly grin." Think this could be of some help?"I had seen that face before there had to be a catch, "Alright where is it at?" Colonel grinned slightly and leaned back."Now see this is where your not going to like it, it's right off the border past Ishval." The Colonel sighed slightly. I couldn't see how I wouldn't like that news. "The catch is that if you go you have to leave Alphonse here at Central."

Okay I could see how this would piss me off.

"Why would I ever leave Al here?" I screamed. I gave him one of my exaggerated fist slinging lifted hand slowly to stop my yelling.

"Because, Fullmetal, Alphonse has to stay here to cover for you," Okay, by this point I was about to go completely nuts on him, but I was a little lost as to why he had to cover for me., "because you and I have to go together."

Did he really just have to go and say that! God why would I ever want to go anywhere with a tight ass like his and not Al for no aparant was just crazy!

"Why would I go with you and not Al?" I furiously asked as the colonel intertwined his finger, propped his elbows, and leaned forward resting his face on his hands.

"Because like you asked earlier its location is somewhere I'm more familiar than you." He bored his dark eyes into my face, "It's in the Ishvalian edge of the country. That isn't the safest place for two boys to be running around."

"We can take care of ourselves. I don't need a baby sitter! It's not like anyone is actually watching us or cares where we are!" I reasoned.

"That is where you are wrong Fullmetal. I was given this information recently and I know that it wasn't just chance, and if the higher up that gave it to me knew that I was spilling this to you they would get rid of me in a heartbeat. And Alphonse has to stay here because, just like you have shown me now, you would never leave him willingly so if he were to stay in Capital and cover for you while we left no one would be the wiser."

The Colonel gave me one of his usual smirks he gives when he knows that he has won a fight, but this time he wasn't going to win me over. I wasn't going to just rollover and do what he said to do.

"Well I can't just go and leave here without Al and won't someone notice you gone?" I smirked. I knew I had him when he leaned back in his chair... this couldn't be good.

" Well I'm actually taking this trip with my vacation time that I've had planned out for a while."

"Wait you've been planning this!"

I knew it! He just thinks that I will say yes he has another thing coming!

" There is no way I'm going to say yes, leave Al here in Central by himself, and run off with you on some wild goose chase. That is final!" I then violently stormed out with Al following behind. I heard his voice behind me through the closed door say one last finally thing.

"If you change your mind Fullmetal just get on the train leaving here at three A.M. tomorrow for Eastern."

I can easily say I could have handled that situation many different ways and they would of all of been better, but it was his fault. He always wanted to act like he knew exactly what I was going to say and do before I did them. Well, I finally showed him for once I wasn't going to go with him on his little trip, but then again I really think I should go. I mean, what if this really is the real philosopher's stone. I could be loosing the one and only chance I could get of getting it.

I furiously shook my head, I just didn't know what to think any more. Why did he have to go? I mean, Al and I always go together to search; we are never apart. Could it really be so big that he has to come as some form of a baby sitter? Okay, that just pissed me off again... if there is one thing I had more that being called small is having to have a baby sitter because they think I can't handle myself. I heard a large clanking coming from my right and I knew that it had to be Al. I opened my eyes to see his standing right over me.

"Brother I really don't mind if I have to stay here." Al always tried not to be a bother but I knew better.

I sat up; it appeared to already be dark outside.

"Al I don't want to leave you behind. We have done everything together and we will continue to!"

I gave him one of my signature grins and got up, and started walking. Al followed close behind.

"But brother this could be a real lead, and if it is then you have to go! I mean I don't mind staying here in Central. I have some stuff I wanted to look up at the library while I was here anyway." Al gave a slight laugh but I knew it was forced. I continued to walk down the narrow sidewalk leading to downtown. A stiff silence filled the air as we walked. If the Colonel was right then I could be missing out on a huge lead, but if he was wrong I would be leaving my brother here alone in Central. I couldn't bare to even think of Al all alone in Central. What if he got hurt? Who would fix him? Or what if Scar came back what would he do then?I looked up at Al I could tell he didn't like the thought of staying here a whole lot, but he never wanted to be a setback to me either. I gave him a tired sigh.

"Al I just can't leave you here. There are too many things that could go wrong, and I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Brother you should think about it this was instead. You could go with Colonel Mustang possibly find the thing we have been searching for to get our original bodies back or you could go on another wild goose chase with me and still be no further than when we started." I could really hear the determination in his voice but I just wasn't sure.

"But what if…"

"Brother you need to go for the both of us." I looked up at him. I could tell he was sure of Mustangs wild lead and he was going to make me go whether I wanted to or not.

I gave him a defeated sigh, "Are you sure that you really don't mind?" I asked.

"Sure brother," Al chirped," if me staying here gets us one more step closer than I'm all for it."

I kicked a rock in my path and looked up.. It appeared that we were already at the hotel.

"Alright if you really think that the Colonel won't be leading me on a wild goose chase again," I gave a huge regretful sigh, "I'll do it."

"I'm so glad you changed your mind," He really did sound excited, "Now lets get you to bed you have to wake up early tomorrow!" I headed to our room.

"Ugh don't get me started on how early I'm going to have to wake up for this." I dragged myself into bed and before I knew it I was out like a light without even taking my boots off first.

* * *

><p><strong>Wazza~ :DDD there it is! Chapter one! …guess what? ….we like reviews! :3 a lot~ so please review!Btw, don't forget to check out Savy15012's profile and some of her fics! …and…. *COUGH COUGH* …vote on meh poll please~! -^_^- SOrry if some of the paragraphing is messed up...I had marching band today so I'm as tired as crap.. =o= I'll...change...it...lat..er... *sleep*<strong>


End file.
